The proposed Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program renewal is a collaboration of Bunker Hill (BHCC) and Roxbury Community Colleges (RCC), and the University of Massachusetts Boston (UMB). The BHCC-RCC-UMB program addresses a significant need in the Boston Area- increasing the numbers of underrepresented community college students transferring to baccalaureate degree programs in the biomedical sciences. The Bridges program was successfully implemented in 2007. The goals of the Program will be achieve by 1) increasing underrepresented students' awareness of biomedical careers and students' confidence in their ability to be successful in a rigorous baccalaureate degree program in the sciences, 2) by improving students' skills and knowledge, especially in mathematics, research techniques, and scientific reasoning, and 3) by increasing the number of underrepresented students who enroll in and successfully complete science courses at the community colleges and who successfully transfer into the biomedical majors at UMB. Eight activities are designed to prepare Bridges students for baccalaureate degree programs in biomedical fields: 1) assessment of students' needs, 2) immersive orientation to the objectives and expectations of the program and to scientific research, 3) intensive and aggressive advising, 4) facilitated study groups and academic tutoring, 5) mathematics workshop, 6) research skills workshop, 7) biomedical research seminars, and 8) mentored research experiences. Also, UMB has several strong collaborative partnership arrangements with the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center, who have committed to place our students in cancer research laboratories. They will continue to help us identify Boston-area scientists who previously participated in Bridges, RISE, MBRS/MARC Programs to be recruited to mentor Bridges Fellows and lead facilitated study groups. BHCC, RCC and UMB are deeply committed to providing postsecondary access for underrepresented students. The institutions have a strong history of collaboration and all have committed significant resources that will ensure the Bridges Program's success. In addition, the proposed Bridges Program will impact the public health of the Greater Boston Area and the nation by increasing the numbers of underrepresented minority students who enter career paths in the biomedical sciences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program renewal is a collaboration of Bunker Hill (BHCC) and Roxbury Community Colleges (RCC), and the University of Massachusetts Boston (UMB). The BHCC-RCC-UMB program addresses a significant need in the Boston Area- increasing the numbers of underrepresented community college students transferring to baccalaureate degree programs in the biomedical sciences. The proposed Bridges Program will impact the public health of the Greater Boston Area and the nation by increasing the numbers of underrepresented minority students who enter career paths in the biomedical sciences.